


Maya Gets Jealous

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Anon: Can you write something with Maya getting jealous over Lucas





	Maya Gets Jealous

Maya just stared across the cafeteria angry. Lucas was talking to some girl, a cheerleader or something like that. All she knew was that she was pretty and Lucas seemed to like her.

“You’re torturing yourself,” Riley said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“I don’t care,” Maya half-lied. “But why her of all the girls here?”

“What girl were you hoping he pick?”

“I don’t know…NOT. HER!”

“So…you?”

“I mean, yea-” Maya stopped and glared at Riley. “I hate when you do that,” Riley smirked.

“Seriously, Maya; just talk to him. Isn’t that what you said to me four years ago when I wanted to date him?”

“Riles, you know Lucas and I didn’t work out…what makes you think we would now?”

“If you ask me, he picked you not me.” Maya lightened up.

“Really?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I wouldn’t be surprised. I knew he liked me but with you, he like likes you.”

Maya was about to reply when Lucas walked over to the table and sat down.

“So guess what,” Lucas said.

“What, Huckleberry,” Maya replied, in her own Hart way.

“Larissa over there asked me to this party. I might go.” He slightly smiled. Riley looked at Maya and Maya was just trying to keep her tears of jealousy out.


End file.
